custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Peduik
Peduik is a former member of the Hand of Artakha, and current member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Peduik was one of the original members of the Hand of Artakha, the predecessor of the Order of Mata Nui. After Hand of Artakha dissolved, Peduik was invited to join the Order of Mata Nui and he accepted. He was assigned the task of protecting a dangerous artifact, the legendary Kanohi Trankerkokiskorniahk, Mask of Chaos, on the island of Uxrep. For years, Peduik kept the Mask of Chaos safe and sabotaged any investigations others did about it. However, a Makuta named Nutrex eventually became interested in the mask and discovered its location in Uxrep. Peduik saved the mask from being taken, but with its location discovered the Order of Mata Nui decided to hand it over to the Alpha Beings to protect it thereafter. As a result, Peduik was reassigned to other missions. After Teridax's death, Peduik migrated to Spherus Magna with all the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to start a new life. There, he made a lucrative alliance with the Spherus Magna Council. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, Peduik was grouped with Frustrator, Deriahk and Brutaka to rescue Gryk. He and Brutaka only managed to rescue a Ko-Matoran, but Deriahk and Frustrador succeeded in returning to the refuge with Gryk. Gryk revealed the origins and intentions of the Chorak, as well as the possible salvation of Spherus Magna: the legendary Mask of Wishes. To find out the location of the mask, the group consulted Veuy, who communicated them in the spirit of Finitus. Finitus revealed that the mask was in possession of Ganiaz, an exiled Glatorian. Peduik eventually joined the group that attacked Metru Magna to rescue Vavakx from the Chorak, ending the war. Defunction Peduik was hired by the Alpha Being Veuy to help him investigate the deaths of several Matoran in a village near Metru Magna. Kryehk, the village leader, showed the only clue she had, a dagger, and Peduik analyzed it, concluding that the best Would be to consult with a historian. The object was identified as the legendary Dagger of Space, one of the three Keys of Defunction. The team decided to collect all the relics to solve the mystery, and Kryehk pointed out that Kapokhed, the guardian of her village, had the second piece: the Gem of Destiny. They returned to the village, but everything was in ruins and the gem had been stolen. Kapokhed said that the third relic, the Chain of the Spirit, was in the cave of the forest that used to be the shelter of the Makuta Zakkond. They asked Zakkond to meet them at the entrance of the cave hours later. The Makuta arrived as they had agreed and led them into the cave. Inside, Peduik discovered several corpses of Matoran and Veuy used his mask to find out what had happened. The Great Being Boparok, who had stolen the Gem of Destiny, made his entrance at that time and defeated the team. During the commotion, Kryehk found the Chain of the Spirit and fired dark pulses all over the cave, incapacitating everyone. Kryehk then revealed to have been Makuta Pakark in disguise all the time. Pakark took the relics and disappeared, freeing Peduik and the others. They argued with Boparok, who explained that his intention had been to stop Pakark from the beginning and that the Makuta was going to use the relics in conjunction with the Mask of Wishes to destroy the world. Returning to Metru Magna, Pakark opened an entrance to the Spiritual Dimension to end his plan. Veuy went after him, emerging from the Spiritual Dimension victorious and with Pakark gagged. Rebellion Peduik worked as a spy for Veuy during the events of the Rebellion in Xianori. He was present at the meeting at the Spherus Magna Shelter between Toa Nugru, Deriahk, and Koved. When the Rebellion ended, Peduik confirmed to Veuy his suspicions that the Spherus Magna Council had become corrupt. Veuy asked what he should do with the information, whereupon Peduik replied that Veuy should honor Deriahk's wishes and make it public. Veuy followed the advice and revealed the information. Abilities and Traits Peduik is a being of cold and controlled feelings, endowed with great common sense. He is quite lonely and even distant, but that is because he values all practical things and rarely shows his emotions. Peduik has the ability to become completely invisible at will, without leaving a shadow behind when de does so. This is an ability shared by all members of his species. Like any member of the Order of Mata Nui, his mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental aggression. Mask and Tools Peduik wears a Mask of Incomprehension, which gives him the power to scramble spoken and written languages. He is also armed with a bow that shoots pure energy and has a dagger as a backup weapon. Originally Peduik wore green and black armor, but after the Invasion he changed it to a completely black one, to help him hide in the darkness. Trivia *The Mask of Incomprehension Peduik wears is a 3D Print designed by KhingK.